


Star Trek TOS: Imagine Dating....

by Lilycat14192



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Board Games, Chess, Children, Dogs, Episode: s02e13 The Trouble With Tribbles, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Hamilton References, Insecure James T. Kirk, M/M, Other, Overprotective, Puzzles, Star Trek III: The Search for Spock, Starfleet, Tribbles (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilycat14192/pseuds/Lilycat14192
Summary: Warnings are just in case.Any triggers will be listed in the notes of a chapter.Literally, just imagine dating (insert character here) for TOS.That's it.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Reader, James T. Kirk/You
Kudos: 1





	Star Trek TOS: Imagine Dating....

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of fighting and death

Imagine dating Jim Kirk

-you would need to be Starfleet or similarly inclined probably

-would love to play board games with you  
-would also like to exercise with you, especially fighting (for reasons)  
-he would also like to see plays and musicals with you  
-loves old Earth plays the most  
-he would LOVE hamilton

-you would always have to convince him to take shore leave, because he loves the enterprise so much  
-whenever you did go on leave, he would actually really enjoy himself  
-by the end of leave, he wouldn't want to go

-every little while he would obsess over a new book and talk about it nonstop  
-he wouldn't stop until you promised to read it, and after you finished he would want to discuss every page

-he would probably buy you a tribble (then give it to the klingons)  
-he would replace it with a dog because he felt bad  
-he would then fall in love with the dog even more than you did and take it with him everywhere he could  
-Spock hates the dog because it always jumps on him

-he would be the type of guy to have a man cave  
-the man cave would just be a bunch of PADDs with books on them and "impossible" brain puzzles

-he would absolutely risk his life for you  
-if he'll risk the enterprise for 'dead' spock, he'll definitely do it for you

-dating kirk means by default you become friends with spock, mccoy, uhura, etc  
-the enterprise crew is a family and you're a member

-he's known as a ladies' man, and he lives up to the name  
-he's the type to pull out a chair and then pay for dinner EVERY TIME  
-very protective and because of the danger on the enterprise he needs to be  
-(if you're the type to fight/defend yourself) he's always super proud when he sees you take down an alien/person attacking you

-likes smart women, secretly also likes women who will argue with him over his command decisions

-loves to dance at parties and show you off

-very much falls in love at first sight  
-wouldn't be shy and would come and talk to you the second he sees you  
-turns on the charm and flirts hardcore

-because of all his lost loves, he would be very worried about you leaving him or dying  
-leads to him being a bit overprotective and almost acting like you are less capable than you are

-he would want kids  
-probably more than one  
-would want to eventually retire to a house in the countryside on Earth with you, similar to where he lived in the Nexus

Wedding:  
He would wear his Starfleet uniform with his medals  
it would probably be in an old church for historical reasons not religious  
the ring would have a diamond but some other gem as well, maybe sapphires or some other blue stone  
bridesmaids in purple  
it would be late spring, maybe in June  
a pink rose bouquet  
maybe a gray or black gown instead of white


End file.
